Mine Little Chaos
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Crossover poem involving Ponies, Mobians, and Others in a world of Minecraft that isn't so vanilla, and that Player teams up with Four Ponies who wields its own Elements and Three Mobians who are Heroes to fight for glory and craftsmanship.


**Hypergamer: Another Crossover Poem, and this will contain Ponies and Mobians stuck in a world of Minecraft, along with other Players of Minecraft. Plus the Longest Poem I've done. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Strange things brings Chaos, a Portal amissive sucking me in.<br>A world familiar to my Gaming Lore, a big bliss for Minecraft Players.  
>It could be a Dystopia for few players, or a Heaven for most like me.<br>Simple enough to build a shelter, before the Seven creatures appear to me.

Four small Horsies known as Ponies, spoken with Equine-Languages.  
>Three small Anthros known as Mobians, one being Feline of Freedom.<br>Four magical Broncos wanting a Stay, droving my skills to the test.  
>A Herd to prevent my Solo. Covey and Warm in my Shelter.<p>

A Yellow Pegasi so Shyness, blissed with amazing Kindness.  
>A Unicorn Rare and White, Blue Diamonds flare white sparkles.<br>An Apple strong with Hooves, Grapples with a mind of Honesty.  
>A Pure Pink Pony with a Laughter, on a Brink of Hosting Parties.<br>A Fox with Two Tails like Kyubi, who Rocks with greater Inventions.  
>Cream and Cheese the Shy Duo, Themed as a Kind Yellow Bunny.<br>A Hedgehog bleeds no Despair, Strong with Speed of Holy Light.  
>Yet there are others Lost in Wilderness. A vicious Boss must be Eggman.<p>

A Journey to be Long, I craft the best weapons for Protection.  
>A Campaign with Obstacles, I draft to show how Minecraft Works.<br>A Tour to be hard, Seven friends share with Skills and Friendship.  
>A Route with Monsters, while villagers are thrilled of my Craftsmanship.<p>

A Task so simple for me, yet hidden functions to make it hard.  
>A Flasky bag of Weapons in hand, I show different foes my true Power.<br>Others who's rebellious with other duties, to steal my Spoils or even Kill.  
>I defend the Villages that's gold &amp; fruity, so they won't claim their booty.<p>

No longer a Game I was told, but a Gallant life of Survival & Teamwork.  
>Lands could be Tamed for Goods, with Mild chance of Monsters approaching.<br>Lost Beings approach to blame our Chaos, and Attack with Extreme Prejudice.  
>My Team fought back the Flames, Countering hatred with own Friendship.<p>

A Debate with another Beings, who wants Peaceful Negotiations.  
>I straight out my Intentions, proven by Royalties to be trustworthy.<br>My great Shelter seen almost, as the Blue Alicorn makes it Immensive.  
>No hatred sensed within the Emotions. I was returned with Kindness.<p>

Beasts await to be our Obstacle. Innocent Beings needing a Champion.  
>Kindness brings Critters on a Task, to Free them from the Raiders.<br>Vandals going for our Treasures, only stopped by a Looter-Proof Guard.  
>We learn how Raiders find easily, by using the Computer home-crafted.<p>

After Battles, my Smith-Shop gets an Upgrade. Soon to be a Mechanic in Future.  
>A Creature of Mythic teaches Smeltery. Soon to be a Machinist in Future.<br>No longer I need to hold back Crafting. My upgraded Professions are put to Test.  
>I'm prepared to have Rebels &amp; Foes Shafted. My new Expertises shared with Friends.<p>

A force of Light, Mountains, and Rivers approach, I prep my efforts for defense.  
>Then Sources of peaceful words halt Hostilities. Origins of that comes from Cadance.<br>They reveal the Culprit of Abduction. Ender Dragon II, who's Common Villain to Crafters.  
>He who must've controlled Puppets for Destruction. We set forth to bring down the Felon.<p>

A Clash of Good and Evil starts, Conflicting for the Twelve Ender Pearls like Dragonballs.  
>A Dash of Armies rushing to Glory, Accords of Alliance pushing back Corrupted Believers.<br>It was a tough Contest, as others Protect the Villages & Towns like Superheroes.  
>We warriors are blessed, as we Shield &amp; Sword against the forces of Enders.<br>The Villagers faming the Crafters, due to our Hard-Earned Virtues and Good Deeds.  
>The Villains claiming our Pearls, but our Chivalry overcomes their Samurai Code.<br>The Climax is Close as we reach Ender-verse, to finally Conclude our long adventures.  
>By silencing the evil Ender Dragon II, signals a beginning of light for the Villagers.<p>

I've bid adieu to my good friends, Departed back to my home planet that is Earth.  
>I chew away my sadness with victory, Ignoring no sweetness of being back home.<br>A Good ending at last that everyone returned. Or so the Outcome is too soon for me.  
>Interspecies friends suddenly blinking in my sight, which signals a 'New Game Plus' Mode.<p> 


End file.
